First Date
by Audrey Storm
Summary: Jacob and Reensmee go on their first date which turns out to be quiet eventful with Edward's constant threats to kill Jacob and Alicee.... one-shot


**First Date**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, a light blue dress covering my smooth pale skin, a pair of silver earrings lent by Alice hanging in my ears and a small charm bracelet on my wrist.

"Oh you're ready", Alice's voice came from behind, I turned. I heard her come in and thus turned to face her. "Look at you, aren't you the prettiest Half-breed", she exclaimed.

"Yes I know Alice", I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa who said you going out of the house wearing that?", mom now stood at the doorway looking at me. I looked at Alice who simply exclaimed, "Exactly how can you go out of the house without wearing a necklace, wait I'll fetch you one", she started for the door but mom blocked her.

"Edward's going to murder to you when he sees his daughter wearing such clothes", mom grinned. "And then maybe I can finally have my revenge for the way you dresses me up for my wedding", mom reflected back.

"Gosh Bella, Renesmee is fifteen, you can't expect her to go around wearing clothes of a nun", Alice said winking at me. "Besides she's going on a **date** with **Jacob, **surely you trust him."

Mom sighed which was an indication that she gave up on Alice. She just looked at me, "Are you comfortable in those clothes?"

Without waiting for my answer, Alice said, "Of course she is, girls today like wearing such clothes", which made me, look at my dress.

The dress was blue, had a slightly low neckline and came up to my knees, well if Alice could have her way, it would have reached about two inches above my knees but dad never allowed me to wear anything shorter than my knees, for which I thanked him.

We went down to the main room where dad was sitting. "As soon as Renesmee's out of the house, I'm going to kill you Alice", I heard him murmur to himself. Alice didn't say anything but smiled.

Dad glared at her which showed that she must have said something in her mind to piss him off.

The bell rang, my face lit up.

_He's here_, I thought.

"Sadly", dad said as Alice rushed to open the door. ""Hello Jacob, she said. "Hey little bloodsucker", he greeted her. Then he his eyes fell on me.

We simply started at each other looking in each other's eyes.

Dad growled.

Jacob chuckled "I guess we'd better get going, c'mon Nessie", he said. I nodded and followed him. "Hi Bells", he said as we were just out of the door. "You better bring her back by 8, it's 6 now", dad voice echoed behind us.

We walked silently beside each other till we reached Jacob's bike. "Let's ride", Jake said. "I don't think I'm allowed to be on a bike yet", I said. "Chill Nessie, your mom rode one herself, so I doubt your old man shall say anything when I remind him about it", he said and grabbed my hand to pull me up behind him.

I put my hands around his waist, he was so huge. He started the bike and we drove till the beginning of the forest which happened to be a little on the outskirts of Forks.

We got down and started walking again. Even though I could communicate without talking, I preferred not using that in Jacob's presence because both of us hardly spoke, we just enjoyed each other's silent company.

I had known him since the day I was born, which I remembered well so we knew each other perfectly and never had any need express our joys r sorrows because we understood what the other person felt.

We reached what I thought was the middle of the forest and I leant back against a tree, tired from walking for so long. Jake came and sat leant next to me sighing loudly.

"Did I tell you that you look more than beautiful in that dress", he whispered in my ear. I blushed. "Ah sweet blush", he said winking at me. I smiled at him. We sat down leaning against each other with our eyes closed.

"Why can't we come here like this every day?" Jake asked aloud. "Because then we wouldn't miss each other that's why", I said.

"Hmmm, you're becoming smart like that bloodsucker every day", he said pretending to think deeply scratching his imaginary beard.

I smacked him knowing that it wouldn't hurt him.

"He's my father", I said. "I know, sorry", he said. My face softened "It's fine', I said.

His face broke into a grin and he leant in towards my face. I knew where this was heading but dad was going to kill him anyways for the bike so this didn't matter and I leant in to.

Our lips met and we kissed for the first time. We ended it too after a some time. We looked at each other. "Your dad's surely killing me this time", he stated. I nodded, he got up and gave me his hand for support.

I took it and he pulled and up.

"I got a faster way to reach home, it's just 10 minutes to 8", he said. I knew what he meant. He took me on his back and ran. We exited the forest and didn't stop for the bike. "I'll pick it up later", he explained.

We reached home, the door was already open. They must have heard us come. I tried not to think about the kiss but I couldn't help it.

"You're dead meat mongrel", Dad said. "Shut up Edward", mom said as she came forward. "Had fun dear ?", she asked me. I nodded. "I bet he did", dad said in a deadly tone glaring at Jake.

"Chill It's not like I did anything bad to her you know, you know what I mean right ?", he stated.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DOG!", dad shouted, Jake chuckled and walked out coolly. "Dont worry I'll be back, Bye Nessie, Bye Bells, tell Alice I like her dressing sense", he added, which I'm sure was to piss of dad even more.

Dad ran behind Jake to kill him I guessed, who totally turned into a wolf and sped away.

Mom sighed beside me.

"These boys have been fighting since eternity", she said.

I giggled and went up to my room waiting for Jacob to come in through the window at night. This was something, dad had no clue of. Yet. I could hide this and so could Jacob but I wondered what would happen when dad came to know of this too.

Ahh sweet fights!


End file.
